Venom Snake
Summary Punished "Venom" Snake, also known as Big Boss, and formerly known as Ahab, V''', '''Big Boss's phantom, or simply Snake, was a mercenary commander, formerly a combat medic for Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF), who led Diamond Dogs and Outer Heaven as one of Big Boss' most trusted lieutenants. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least''' 7-B''' Name: '''Punished "Venom" Snake, Big Boss, Ahab,Big Boss's phantom. 'Origin: 'Metal Gear '''Gender: Male Age: 63 (Based on Metal Gear Wiki, possibly fake.) Classification: Combat medic, mercenary commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Stamina, Durability, Endurance Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Stamina, Durability, Endurance, Master Marksman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Expert in stealth tactics, covert operations, infiltration missions, espionage, survival tactics and demolitions, An incredibly charismatic and natural leader, able to create Wormholes to fulton people to mother base. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Big Boss) | At least City level Speed: Supersonic via power-scaling. Massively Hypersonic combat speed.(Comparable to Big Boss; dodged Quiet´s Sniper rounds by laying down on the floor.) Lifting Strength: Class M (Scaling from Big Boss) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Big Boss) Standard Equipment: Analyzer, Antidote, Anti-Personal Sensor, Bandages, Binoculars, Body Armour, Camera, Cardboard Boxes, Venom Cigar (Possibly Pot), Fulton surface-to-air recovery system, Handkerchief, Life Medicine, Magazine, Motion Detector, Night Vision Goggles, Revival Pill, Sneaking Suit, Stealth Camouflage, Thermal Goggles and a variety of weapons (Source) Intelligence: A highly skilled and experienced combatant having been trained extensively by Big Boss himself. Weaknesses: Not very smart academically speaking. He also tends to underestimate certain individuals with regards to completing a task, which caused his death at the hands of Solid Snake. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'CQC:' Unique and highly efficient martial arts allowing a soldier a variety of options while not denying them the use of weapons. It generally has the user taking a stance with knife and a handgun thus he/she could grab/throw opponents in melee, threaten/execute people with the sharp blade or shoot down opponents who're otherwise outside the user's range. CQC mostly focuses on grabs, throws and other methods to disarm the target, allowing one to take down enemies without killing them or use them like a human shield. A skilled practitioner can even "chain" throws, allowing to rapidly neutralize an entire group of soldiers. Big Boss was one of the creators of the technique and developed it while training with the Boss. He didn't use it for several years following his time in the Green Berets but eventually became skilled enough to defeat the Boss in hand-to-hand combat. Big Boss then went on to instruct Venom Snake in CQC personally, who became highly proficient in the fighting style. *'Weapons:' Venom has used a huge range of weapons including, but not limited to: combat knives, pistols, shotguns, SMGs, assault rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, plastic explosives, rocket launchers and anti-aircraft cannons. *'Going Nuclear.:' Venom has many nuclear weapons that he can order Mother Base to drop on any part of Afganistan if necessary. Key: Base | With Nuclear Weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Konami Category:Tech Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Metal Gear Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7